Anyu
Anyu is a nine-year-old siberian husky-like monster living in Snowdin with her mother and father. Appearance Anyu resembles an anthropomorphic siberian husky and stands at about three and a half feet. Her fluffy fur is mostly dark grey and white, with a black streak that goes down her back from the top of her forehead to the tip of her tail. She also has black on the tips of her ears. Her eyes are an icy blue. She typically wears a light purple sweater dress that reaches her knees. Her short, fluffy tail pokes out the back of the dress. She also wears a dark purple scarf around her neck, the ends of which are usually flung over her right shoulder. Personality While her parents are smart and sophisticated, giving off an air of authority, Anyu still exhibits many behaviors seen in other dog monsters as she is still young. These include barking/howling, digging, and thumping her foot when pet. Her parents accept this behavior since she's still a pup but continue to model proper behavior which she will adopt as she grows. Despite living with what many would call a life-threatening illness, Anyu is a happy, adventurous spirit. She hates it when people treat her differently out of pity. She simply wants to be treated like everyone else. Anyu is also very naiive and can be overly trusting. This can sometimes get her into troubling situations. Anyu loves to sing and one day dreams of becoming a famous pop star. History Many years before she was born, Anyu's parents, Kaskae and Chilaili had another daughter named Sesi. However, when Sesi was very young, she wandered off and fell into the river where she drowned. The couple were heartbroken and grieved for several years until they finally had another daughter, Anyu. Shortly after she was born, the two were horrified to find out Anyu had a dangerous birth defect that caused her to have extremely low Defense and HP. Terrified of losing another child, Kaskae and Chilaili vowed to never let Anyu out of their sight. Unfortunately, as Anyu got older, she began to find ways to sneak away from her parents. Eventually, they reached a compromise. After informing some of the other town residents of Anyu's "condition," Anyu was allowed to play and explore freely as long as she didn't leave Snowdin. She was happy to have a little bit of freedom and her parents had some reassurance that their fellow townsfolk were helping them keep an eye on their daughter. Life on the Surface After the destruction of the Barrier, Anyu and her family will move to the Surface. There, she will attend school with other children and live a fairly normal life. At the age of thirteen, Anyu will begin posting videos of herself singing on the internet. She will slowly gain a following until she breaks out into the mainstream media. She will use her pop songs to inspire creativity and acceptance among monsters and humans. Anyu will manage to avoid most of the problems that celebrities face and grow into a beautiful and happy woman. Relations Family *Kaskae: Anyu's father. While he can be very stern and serious, Anyu can still bring out his softer side sometimes. *Chilaili: Anyu's mother. Chilaili is very loving and gentle towards Anyu and Anyu hopes to be like her one day. *Sesi: Anyu's sister. Sesi died many years before Anyu was born. Anyu regrets never getting to meet her and longs to know more about her. Friends *Finnaeus : Since Finnaeus is older and from a different part of the Underground, Anyu looks up to him and loves to follow him around. *Emily: Anyu loves hanging out with Emily. Emily was the one to help her discover her love of singing and the two often practice together. *Bernard: Anyu adores Bernard and sees him as a big brother. *Kirian: Anyu is able to see Kirian thanks to her naturally low stats constantly putting her near death. She loves talking to him and still doesn't quite understand why no one else talks to him. Her parents think he's an imaginary friend. *Admiral Bajuro Koden: Anyu met Admiral in Snowdin. The two often play together. While she hasn't figured out his feelings for her, she enjoys spending time with him. Enemies *None Idols These are monsters Anyu has never actually met but looks up to. *Mettaton: Anyu watches Mettaton every night on TV and dreams of one day performing on his show. *Sans: After hearing about Sans from one of the Snowdin residents,, Anyu has developed a deep admiration for him and considers him a hero. After all, he has somehow managed to become a sentry despite having even lower stats than her. Stats *HP:5 *AT:7 *DF:1 *EXP On Kill:50 *Gold on Win:10 ACTs Check, Pet, Sing, Flirt Quotes Encounter "Hi, how are you doing?" '''Encounter ' '"Wanna play?" Check ' '"W-what's going on?" Check (Genocide) '''"Stop, that tickles." '''Pet ' '"Ooh, let me try!" Sing '''"Do you like my singing?" '''Sing #2 and up *"Thanks Emily's been teaching me." Yes *"Oh..." No '''"You really think so?" '''Flirt ' '"*weak whimpers" 'Dying Flavor Text '''Anyu seems weary of fighting you. 'Encounter 'Very weak, even for a child. 'Check 'You llightly stroke beneath her chin. She giggles. 'Pet 'You sing a simple song. Anyu's eyes widen. 'Sing 'Anyu sings along. '#2 and up 'You tell Anyu that she looks very cute. 'Flirt 'Anyu begins to shake. 'HP 'Anyu's tail is wagging. 'Sparable *To SPARE Anyu, Pet, Flirt, or Sing twice and answer "Yes.". Abilites Anyu's main fighting style is like Lesser Dog's although much easier to dodge since she has no desire to hurt you. Sing: If you choose Sing in the ACT menu, a line of Music notes will scroll across the battle box with three evenly-spaced green ones. It's not required to get them, but it is helpful. Ice Sword: In a Genocide route, Anyu will summon a sword made of ice to defend herself. You must dodge her swipes. Trivia *Anyu doesn't quite understand how to use her magic yet. This makes it harder to cobtrol. As of now, it is completely linked with her emotions such as fear and anger. *Anyu has a white teddy bear that she likes to carry around named Snowflake. Its fabric is worn and the stuffing has been flattenex in some places as it used to belong to her sister. Credit Thanks to Fredbear and Freinds for fixing my formating and TerrarianRenamon for making the sprite. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female